Many vehicles have a hitch attached to the frame of the vehicle to allow customers to tow a range of loads, such as trailers, boats, and recreational vehicles, etc. Trucks often have hitches. Additionally, some cars and sports utility vehicles also have options for a towing package. The cars usually cannot tow as much as the trucks. Furthermore, the grade of the road may change over the route the car is towing the load. As a result, a customer may begin a trip by towing a load that is in excess of the vehicle's ability over the route on which the vehicle is traveling. This can result in undesirable scenarios such as overheating engine, transmission damage, interrupted vacation trip.